ortonnaisefandomcom-20200214-history
World Progressions and Summaries
(Cut-off in world progressions due to forum migration) The War Rages On - March 303AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/the-war-rages-on.28286/ The capital of the Regalian Empire is officially moved to Ithania, to Joyau-vert du Nord. Marriage announced between Crown Prince Alexander and the Mad Queen of Lusits. Archipelago occupied by the Qadir. (Breakdown of the noble system & change in Emperor) The Brigeaudeaux Fashion Incident - May 303AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/culture-progression-the-brigeaudeaux-fashion-incident.30325 Birth of the Imperial Fashion. Original elevation of female generals & women in the army after successes in Hadar at the hands of Melissandre Cadar, Leah Kade and Luna Levine. The Fall of the Arizon Brag - August 303AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/world-event-the-fall-of-the-arizon-brag.32816 Return of the Emperor from Ithania to Regalia. First elven mage unrest in Ithania after sightings of the Estel statue and the emergence of the “fog creatures”. Preparations for the Battle of Curag Fields - August 303AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/world-event-the-curag-fields.33235/ Ithanian funding ensured for Regalian military through a treaty. Evacuation of the royal family and realm nobility to Ithania after the sightings of the Estel statue and her fog creatures. The 11th Creed - October 303AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/world-event-the-eleventh-creed.34796/ Declaration of elves, dwarves, Chi and Qadir as humans. Due to the mixed Elven-human population in Ithania, it’s welcomed in the homeland. The Dying Light - October 303AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/the-dying-light-and-the-darkness.35072 Complete break-down of southern Daen (Daenshore, Lusits, Hallonq, etc) in governance due to the freed Elven slaves. Daendroquean slaver revolt, rebels march north to invade Ithania. Plunder of Bijoux vert plusse-rême (capital of Hivre Haute Puisse & Ithania), and the public murder of all Kade family members that resided there, along with thousands of Ithanian nobles & royalty. Ulric Typhonus retires from military. Official end of the Estel Statue / Fog Creature story arc. Passage of Law and Armies - November 303AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/passage-of-law-and-armies.35605/ Regalian intervention arranged towards the Daendroquean incursion in Ithania. The Fracture of the State Continues - December 303AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/the-fracture-of-the-state-continues.36395/ Lusits and Nordskag informally secede from the Empire and enter an alliance with Ithania to finally purge the rebels after 3 months of plundering and slaughter. (Break-down of the noble system & re-organisation of world progressions) Monthly Progression - January 304AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/monthly-story-arch-progression-31st-of-january-2016.38015/ Varran excavations in Ithania & continued unrest in Daenshore (that still lasts) due to the slave revolts and the fall of house Anaherea. Monthly Progression - May 304AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/world-progression-for-may-2016.40954/ Purge of Varran archeologists and the beginning of the Varran wars in Ithania. Ithania appeals to Imperial aid against the pirates & raiders but receives absolutely no help. Monthly Progression - May 304AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/world-progression-for-mid-may-2016.41478/ Beginning of the Ithanian Austerity Movement. Stéfan de Stéfan stages L'Obseste du Necessiteé in Ithania and a militarisation movement starts with symbols of destruction, apocalypse and simplicity overtaking Ithanian art. L'Armee du Citeé is founded as a volunteer army amongst the Hivres, supported by 7 out of 9 princesses. The birth of the ideal of the Grand Yttra-Skag realm, a union of Nordskag and Ithania. (Break-down of the noble system & re-organisation of world progressions) Monthly Progression - July 304AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/world-progression-for-july-august-2016.43777/ Bone horror invasion of Ithania. As simple as that. Regalian relief arrived to Ithania in another world progression, in November 304AC. (Break-down of the noble system & re-organisation of world progressions) ' ' The State of the World - February 305AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/the-state-of-the-world.52146 Ithania’s losses listed at 15%, mostly Tigran. No specific noble family provided relief to Ithania. Passage of Arms - March 305AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/imperial-proclamation-passage-of-arms.53370/ Legalisation of honour duels against previously dominating Ithanian pacifist laws in Regalia. Empty Promises and Empty Words - September 305AC https://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/empty-promises-and-empty-words.58785 Highlighted discontent of both Ithania and Lusits against the Typhonus-dominated leadership in Regalia and in general against the Regalian Empire.